


Leave Your Lights On

by Tonica



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incest, M/M, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonica/pseuds/Tonica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone abducts Veronica, Logan, Trina and Conner. This someone has gruesome plans for his captives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Your Lights On

He was waiting in the car – a second hand anonymous car, he'd bought at a car dealership in Bakersfield. The guy hadn't looked twice at him, so the baseball cap and the sunglasses were probably an unnecessary touch, but he hadn't wanted to leave anything to chance. He'd filled up the tank at a gas station on his way back.

Now it was only a matter of time before the kid showed his face. He'd be ready. Already, the other two were waiting in the safe place he'd left them in. It had almost been too easy. He'd walked in, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Acquaintances had said hello. Others, who only knew him by name and reputation, had called him by his first name, trying to make it seem like they knew each other.

The trailer hadn't even been locked. It had been the easiest thing in the world to make a show of leaving, then sneaking back and hiding in there, waiting for the trailer's occupant. As it happened, he wasn't alone, when he walked in. The girl was there too. It saved him the trouble of going back to his colleague's place and taking her from there.

They were kissing and rubbing against each other in a way that irritated him. She had no business being with him. The chloroform worked like a charm, as he'd known it would. They'd used that storyline before at least twice during the course of his career. Script writers had to do research. Of course it worked. Waiting for darkness to fall and for the crew to leave was the hard part. The waiting drove him up the wall.

Finally, he'd been able to drag them, one at a time, to his car, put them in the trunk, then leave again, without alerting the security guards, who were sitting by their surveillance camera screens, watching, not those screens but some soap or game show, he was betting.

And now, he was waiting again. There. The kid was walking slowly, hesitatingly towards the girl's car. It was almost as if he sensed his presence. Of course, that was nonsense. He was far too dim for that. It was hard to tell that they were family. For all he knew, tthat bitch had tricked him. Everyone knew what a whore she was. It could have been anyone.

The girl was walking behind him, but was catching up, then moving ahead, to unlock the car. What a joke. She was supposed to be a pro, yet here she was walking into his trap, just like the dim-witted girl he'd picked up earlier. Normally, he'd have preferred to focus on the boy first, but this time, he'd need to get her out of commission before even trying to tackle the boy.

Again, it worked like a charm. Chloroform, his hand pressed hard against her mouth and nose, a brief struggle – then she slumped down. The boy was going to be trouble, so he turned and silenced him right away with a hard punch straight in the face. That shut him up. He could see in his eyes, that he didn't dare to fight back. After that, it was easy to use the chloroform on him too.

Both went into the trunk of his car, the girl on top. He was betting she'd have liked that, if she'd been awake to enjoy it. Stuck up little whore, just like the rest of them. Worse. She mouthed off, never showed any fear and had the nerve to pretend she cared about the kid. As if he didn't know what she really wanted from him. Who wouldn't?

Not much longer now. The place he'd found was perfect. He knew it from work. Last year, they'd used it for a horror movie shoot. It sure had the look of one of those haunted houses. After tonight, it might actually be haunted. Good thing he wouldn't be there to hear those two girls shrieking. He still hadn't made up his mind about what to do to them. What he really wanted was to shut them up for good. Then again, one of them was supposed to be really hot, and it had been a real thrill the last time. The other one – at least it would be a novelty. No. Who was he kidding? He'd never have the nerve. She reminded him too much of his mother. No, he'd just take her out. That was enough.

Of course, he could leave her alive to watch what he did to her lover. That would be a kick. Watching her watch him taking possession again. Those boys belonged to him. Those two interfering bitches had better get used to it, in the time they had left. Yes, he wanted them to know, to see everything. Securely tied. Gagged, but not blindfolded. He was getting aroused thinking about it. If he didn't have so much to set up, he'd like to get started right away.

But first things first. Now the waiting didn't bother him so much. The anticipation was building up inside him and he knew he'd never experienced anything like the thrill he had planned for tonight. Best of all, it would cause that interfering little cockroach pain. Just like when he'd killed his wife, or his own wife for that matter. That naive fool actually loved his kid. Loved her? Not like he loved. What did that pathetic little snoop know about love?

He began to drag them both out of the trunk and into the house. The basement would be best for what he had in mind. They'd used that extensively last year, so he knew it was huge and had almost no windows. Perfect. Exactly what he needed. Most of the overhead lights had been working still, since they'd been there, or since some other time it had been rented. He'd switched the rest of them. As long as no one could see him, he couldn't get enough of the light. Besides, they were necessary, for the filming.

Once it was over, he'd have to relive the memories inside his mind, but a movie of it all would help sharpen the images and bring back the sounds, the whole experience.

The first two had come to and were trying frantically to get out of the bonds he'd used to tie them up. He smiled a predator's smile. They could try, but they weren't going to succeed. That reminded him. He would need to tie up the other two, before they regained consciousness. It was best not to underestimate that little Nancy Drew bitch. Thought she could beat him, did she? She would learn otherwise.

He hurriedly finished tying them up, laying them out beside the others and setting up the camera. When it was all done, he stopped and ticked off his mental check list. Nothing had been left to chance. He couldn't resist glancing at his captives. The girl was crying, but he could see that the guy was in a state of shock. Chalky white face, eyes enormous. Any time now, he'd begin to hyperventilate. Did he think he could ditch him just like that? Wrong. Time to teach him a lesson.

*** 

Veronica's head was aching and she struggled to open her eyes. At first, she didn't see anything. Her eyes just wouldn't focus. There was something terribly familiar about it all, yet horrifyingly alien. She could hear someone else breathing beside her and she felt someone moving underneath her. Finally, her eyes adjusted to the harsh overhead lights. She still didn't know who she was lying on top of, but now she could see that someone else was lying only a few inches away. Their eyes met and she looked into Trina's face. The older girl was crying and her face was red and puffy. On her other side, Conner Larkin was lying, face white, eyes dark with terror.

She tried to roll off whoever was underneath her and found that she could, barely. It was Logan. Logan was still unconscious, but she was hoping he'd come to soon, if only so she could reassure herself he was still alive.

Aaron Echolls was standing over her, a wide grin splitting his face. The look in his eyes was expressionless, yet he was laughing silently. A shiver went down her spine. He'd set up a camera and enough lights to shoot a movie. She had a feeling that he was going to, but she didn't think the action in that movie would be something she'd wish to stick around for. The only problem with that feeling was that she couldn't move.

She was securely tied up and gagged. No matter how she twisted and turned, she couldn't work her wrists free of the ropes. The gag was prying her jaws apart, painfully. If she'd been like Trina, she probably would have been crying too. For once, she didn't have a clue what to do. She and Logan had walked into a trap, set by this madman and she, who called herself a private investigator, hadn't been able to foresee it and avoid it. Now she and Logan would pay for it. She was guessing Trina and Conner would too.

Now Aaron seemed to be done gloating and instead he strode across to Conner and ignoring the other actor's muffled whimpers, he dragged him to a spot conveniently close to the camera. There was a mattress laid out there and he threw Conner down onto it. He moved back and picked something up, then returned to Conner's side.

Veronica had to bite her lip when she saw what Aaron was holding in his hand. The blade was at least five inches long and looked sharp. She recognized it as a hunting knife. Apparently, it was hunting season, not only on innocent animals, but also on certain people. She didn't want to look, but she forced herself to keep her eyes glued on the scene anyway.

In the end, Aaron merely cut Conner's clothes off and threw the remains of them aside. Noticing Conner's fear, he placed the tip of the knife on the younger actor's chest. He moved his hand, causing the knife tip to inscribe a pattern on Conner's chest, resulting in a scream which assaulted Veronica's ears. She could almost feel Conner's pain as if it was her own.

Aaron bent over and licked some of the blood off Conner's chest. For a few minutes he amused himself by pressing the knife tip against Conner's cheek, right below the eye, against one nipple, then moving it further down to threaten Conner's crotch. Veronica noted that he didn't actually cut him anywhere, he was merely enjoying Conner's fear.

Finally, he seemed to tire of the game. He put the knife aside and lay down beside Conner on the mattress.

His arousal had grown and he was impatient to get to the point. Veronica kept straining against the ropes eating into her wrists and ankles, though she knew she wouldn't be able to break free. She just couldn't bear to see Conner's pain. The whole thing also reminded her of an experience she'd tried hard to put out of her mind, without much success.

Trina was still sobbing loudly, and when Aaron lay down on top of Conner, her sobbing escalated to a scream. At the moment of penetration, Conner screamed too and it seemed the sound was stimulating Aaron to the point of climax. For a moment he lay unmoving on top of Conner, then he got up, glancing around for his next victim.

Though Veronica hated herself, she couldn't stop herself from hoping it wouldn't be her, even though she didn't want it to be one of the others either.

Aaron's eyes settled on her and a cruel smile spread across his handsome features. Why hadn't she seen it sooner? The man was completely insane. How had he been able to hide it from the world for so long?

"Veronica. We meet again. Did you miss me?"

His hands moved across her face, trailed down to her neck and closed around it, choking off the air. She couldn't stop herself from panicking and for a while, she was thrashing about on the floor. Finally, he tired of the game and moved on further down her body. He squeezed her breasts, hard, making her whimper in pain, but his mind didn't seem to be on what he was doing. The hands kept moving along. His fingers grasped the flesh on the inside of her thighs and pinched it hard. Again, she cried out in pain.

To her relief, he let her go, without trying anything further.

"You're not really my type. Sorry."

He looked around the room, as if searching it for something or someone. This time, his eyes settled on Trina. Before he reached her, she was sobbing again, straining wildly against the ropes. He couldn't help laughing. She'd sold him out, the little slut. No one did that to Aaron Echolls. She'd pay, just like the other little interfering bitch.

He'd already done her lover, so there was no point keeping her any longer. Besides he was impatient to get to Logan. His son too, had betrayed him. First he offered himself to him, then suddenly, he was rejecting him, throwing himself into that little blonde's arms. He'd pay too, as soon as his sister had gotten what was coming to her.

Aaron would have loved to torment her, frighten her more, but it was time he taught Logan a lesson. Trina didn't really matter, any more than her mother. She was just a dumb slut, with an exaggerated opinion of her own importance.

He put his hand around his daughter's neck and squeezed. It would serve her right. Turning on him, selling him out to that little rat Keith Mars. Telling Keith Mars about what he'd done to Logan. Logan… Trina was Logan's sister. Reluctantly he let go of Trina's neck. At first, there was no sound from her and Aaron thought he'd finished her off. Then she began to cough and retch, again sobbing and whimpering. The thought of killing her was turning him on, but since she was so fond of her brother, why not let her watch what he was going to do to him?

Absently rubbing his crotch, he walked back to Logan, who had come to by now, but seemed to be in a state of shock. His breathing rasped in Aaron's ears and the eyes were enormous and dark with fear. Where had he put that knife? He found it and began to rip Logan's clothes to pieces. That dumb whore Lynn was a piece of trash, but she sure had been beautiful and her son had inherited her looks. Logan's body was just perfect, hotter than Conner's even. For a second, Aaron toyed with the idea of making Conner do Logan first, so he could watch and savor the moment, but he doubted Conner would be capable of doing more than use his mouth and hands and even that might be too much to expect.

This was the moment he'd been waiting for. At last, Logan was lying there, looking up at him with respect in his eyes. Not a trace of rebellion anymore. Aaron was staring hard into those beautiful eyes, but saw none of the attitude he was used to. The thought brought a sense of triumph and an increasing arousal. Aaron didn't think he'd ever wanted anyone as much as he wanted his own son.

This time, he wouldn't let anything stand in his way. Besides, now Veronica could watch and ponder, until he'd get to her. For a second, he couldn't stop himself from dwelling on what he wanted to do to her. She'd tried to take Logan away from him. The nerve. Keith Mars had dared to go against him. This ought to teach him.

Just like Conner, Logan was whimpering and sobbing, but he didn't move. He just lay there, surrendering himself. Aaron felt a blinding rush of power. Finally. The last time that moron Trina had walked in. Nothing was going to stop him now. He didn't bother with any preliminaries. Instead, he cut straight to the chase. Flipping Logan over, he threw himself on top of him and at last, he knew peace of mind. His body was climaxing and experiencing the highest fulfillment yet, but his mind finally relaxed. He vaguely noted the muffled scream Logan couldn't quite suppress, and wails from the girls, as they witnessed his triumph.

Just one little loose end to tie up and he'd be finished. Standing over Veronica, he was wondering what would cause her father the greatest pain. Did he strangle her? Bash her brains in? Break her neck? Stab her? Kick her to death? His hands were shaking in anticipation. Again, he considered raping her. It might be amusing to do the same thing to her as he had to Logan only minutes earlier. The thought of Keith Mars' pain made him grin wider.

He recalled the moment when he'd killed her mother and Logan's mother. No, wait. Lynn had killed herself, hadn't she? Suddenly, he couldn't remember. He'd raped Lilly Kane and killed her. No, no one had raped Lilly Kane. He'd raped Veronica Mars. Or he'd raped Lynn. He was feeling confused, but he knew that it didn't really matter. What he'd done tonight had been right. He'd craved it ever since Trina had turned on him, just like every other woman he'd loved and trusted. That's what they all did. Took his love and used it to tie him down and then they turned their backs on him.

He didn't need any women. Conner was not really important, but he'd keep him for the time being. The only one who counted was Logan. At the thought of his son, Aaron returned to his son's side and lifted him up. He carried him to another mattress, and lay down beside him, kissing him, fondling him. After a while, he got up and picked up Conner and deposited him next to Logan.

As he stood over the other mattress, his hands absentmindedly touching Conner, contemplating his next move, he heard the sounds of sirens outside. Someone was shouting something and suddenly, he knew he'd been betrayed again. Who was it? Lynn was dead. Who could it have been? He couldn't figure it out. No time to wonder about that. He ran halfway up the stairs and looked out through the small window facing the front yard, taking care not to present a big enough target for their snipers.

Lights were flashing and the noise level was almost deafening.

"Aaron Echolls, come out, hands in the air. We have the building surrounded."

For a second, he contemplated dragging Conner with him outside, to use him as a shield, but he knew he'd only be postponing the inevitable. The game was up. He ran down the stairs again and kissed Logan on the mouth. Casting an indifferent glance on Conner, he considered killing him, but decided against it. Conner didn't matter, only Logan. It was too late now, to finish the girls off too. He wished he'd at least raped Veronica, but what was the use? It was over.

He walked calmly up the stairs, crossing the hallway and put his hand on the door handle. If he was going to surrender, he might as well do it properly. His mind was already at work, wondering who they'd cast as him in the movie. It would be a blockbuster. They'd get Brad Pitt to play him.

Slowly, he opened the door and was blinded by the lights. Making sure he had everyone's attention. He took two steps outside, then began to fumble behind him, as if he was reaching for a weapon he didn't have. Even when the bullets were hitting him in the chest, he made sure he stood for a while longer, then fell elegantly.

*** 

He woke up instantly and sat up in bed. Breathing shallowly, he waited while his pulse and heart rate went down. No. If he was going to get his revenge, it would have to be some other way. Even if Brad Pitt would star as him in the movie, he didn't want to die or go to jail. It seemed as if Logan and Conner and those little bitches would be getting away with what they'd done to him. At least for now.

He'd think of a way to get back at Jake Kane too, for dumping him at the first sign of trouble. Jake had a son too. Maybe if he – Mm. Duncan wasn't as hot as Logan, but what did it matter? As long as Jake paid for what he'd done.

Doing Celeste wouldn't cut it. Jake didn't care about her and hadn't for a long time. Besides, it was old history. He'd been doing Celeste before, during and after his affair with Jake. She was just a dumb whore, like every other woman.

He might as well target Jake himself. Jake Kane of Kane Software wouldn't dare to press charges. There wasn't anything he couldn't do to Jake. Maybe he should get them both – Jake and Duncan. The beauty of it all was that the little freak wasn't right in the head. If he did it properly, the kid wouldn't even remember afterwards, and Jake – would keep quiet. His mind raced ahead, planning his next move.

FIN 

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of several Veronica Mars fics on my website. The Archives of Umrion (http://umrion.net/archives/).


End file.
